


24 horas

by EscribiendoconB



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, Friends to Enemies, Humor, Jokes, M/M, Not My Fault, Parody, Randomness, Social Experiments, Survival
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27121909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EscribiendoconB/pseuds/EscribiendoconB
Summary: ¿Si la raíz cuadrada de 144 da 12 cuanto durarían Oikawa Tōru, Kuroo Tetsurō, Miya Atsumu y Daishō Suguru encerrados?
Kudos: 2





	24 horas

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Holaaaaaa! Por fin publico en un horario decente para mi ciclo del sueño. Hoy hace demasiado calor donde vivo. De hecho, desearía tolerar mejor el calor. Convertirme en un Neocerambyx Gigas. ¿Qué mierdas dices? ¡Es un escarabajo que vive en volcanes! No me funen por chorradas como esta. El calor no me permite escribir con claridad.   
> Pero dejémonos de terminología y condiciones climáticas. Hoy les presento un OS que claramente es una parodia.   
> Advertencias: Es totalmente crack. ¡No esperes nada basado en la lógica! No me hago cargo del daño psicológico.

Un día soleado asoma por la ventana. Los pájaros cantan, la pecera burbujea y los cuatro chicos sonríen en la sala de espera. Garabatean una firma y listo. Consentimiento informado acabado. Kuroo Tetsurō, Miya Atsumu, Daishō Suguru y Oikawa Tōru intercambian palabras. Nada llamativo, solo las típicas conversaciones de antiguos jugadores de voleibol en una sala de espera para un experimento científico.

Tōru aprovecha para enviar un último mensaje. Abre el Line y busca el nombre de su gran aliado, su mejor amigo, su compañero de noches, su media naranja. Iwaizumi Hajime. Teclea con prisa un “No te preocupes Iwa-chan. Sobreviviré”, envía y entrega el móvil al hombre de bata.

—¿Tenéis alguna duda sobre el experimento?

Los chicos se miran y niegan en silencio.

El hombre de bata al que Atsumu llamó Loquero explicó detalles de las próximas 24 horas. El dará comienzo y fin al experimento. También decidirá si acabarlo antes. La noticia buena fue que había comida gratis para ellos. La mala es que los grabarían hasta cagando en el baño. Tetsurō no pareció hacerle gracia este dato. Alguien no hizo caca antes de venir al experimento.

Lo siguiente que dijo Doctor Loquero fue un montón de blablablá que pasó de oír. La puerta se cerró y ahí estaban. Los cuatro en la sala blanca con las necesidades cubiertas.

_1 hora de encierro_

Suguru hace un comentario hiriente a Tetsurō. Este se la devuelve metiéndose con su reciente ruptura romántica. Tōru decide unirse a Daishō. Como persona que ha sido dejada, apoya a su colega despechado.

Atsumu y Tetsurō chocan los cinco y disfrutan de una buena charla sobre el Karasuno.

_2 horas de encierro_

Atsumu y Tetsurō conversan algo más allá de pelirrojos o pelirrubios. También hablan del innombrable.

—Bien, primero el gusano y luego la diva.

—Seh —responde Tetsurō.

Dos miradas depredadoras acechan a los dos chicos que ríen falsamente en la cocina. Tōru nunca ha creído conocer alguien tan dispuesto a no aceptar su cuelgue por su amigo. Suguru le gustaba el malpeinado Tetsurō. ¿Podría darle consejos amorosos sobre relaciones de amistad transformándose en relaciones románticas? Si. ¿Iba a hacerlo? _Please_ , no estaba para perder el tiempo. Tampoco los otros dos parecían perder el tiempo con sus miraditas.

_2 horas y 30 minutos de encierro_

Como se dicen en las partidas del LoL, gg. Atsumu con su sonrisa de “que te jodan y si lo hago yo, mejor” le ofreció una bebida a Suguru. Pobre idiota. Ni se dio cuenta del sigiloso acercamiento de Tetsurō. Apareciendo por la espalda como un gato acechando un ratón espera a que Suguru destape la bebida.

Tōru lo medita varias veces. ¿Qué haría un verdadero superviviente? Alcanza el culo de la botella y la empuja deliberadamente. Cascada en toda la cara.

—¡Sugu-chan! —grita dramáticamente. Por fin imitar los gritos de pelis americanas le sirvió para algo. Lanzó el dedo acusatorio y miró cual corderito degollado a Suguru. Su cara decía “mi amigo ha sido herido, pobrecito” y su dedo índice “mira hacia allí. Ese es el traidor” en dirección a Tetsurō—. ¡Como has podido!

Atsumu sonríe con aprobación. Oikawa Tōru se ha dado vuelta como una tortilla.

_3 horas de encierro_

Como en esas telenovelas donde empiezan con “¿Qué haces besando a la maldita lisiada?” y le sigue los clásicos chillidos acusatorios, Suguru y Tetsurō arrancaron motores de la mejor manera. Empujones al más estilo de guardería. Berrinche en cara, grito en boca y empujones de chaquetas.

—¿Por quién apuestas Diva?

—Tetsu-chan parece tenerlas de ganar — mirada asesina— Si crees que un “Diva” va a asustarme, chulito de colegio cristiano, entonces no eres más que un pequeño mocoso presumido.

_4 horas de encierro: El sujeto Kuroo y el sujeto Daishō siguen discutiendo. Posible variable que afecta a la investigación: relación romántica previa._

_5 horas de encierro: Los sujetos Kuroo y Daishō han disminuido la discusión a meramente de carácter verbal. He llamado a la policía, pero a último momento las cosas se han calmado._

_6 horas de encierro: Kuroo y Daishō discuten sobre la relación romántica con una tal Mika. Esta desea un Ménage à trois. Los chicos tienen diferencias al respecto. Científicamente hablando, hay tensión sexual acumulada entre los dos sujetos (variable a tener en cuenta). El sujeto Oikawa y el sujeto Miya encuentran el balón de voleibol._

_7 horas de encierro: Silencio. Llamo al técnico de audiovisuales. Temo un error de sonido._

_8 horas de encierro: ¿Es eso sangre?_

El grandioso Oikawa Rey de Reyes Tōru se marca el punto. Tampoco es como si lo fueran a echar de menos. Falso, traicionero y aburrido. Mika esto, Mika lo otro. Si esa chica aun quiere un _Ménage à trois,_ le faltaba _un_ para su _trois_. Chistes numéricos aparte ¿y Tetsu-chan?

_9 horas de encierro: La policía no me cree. Llevo una hora al teléfono y una comisaría entera. Todos ríen cuando digo que soy un científico que intenta reportar que un chico a matado a otro de un balonazo._

Atsumu le da al frega-frega ahora de color carmín. Daishō Suguru está muerto. Atsumu mira de soslayo a un Tōru sonriente haciéndose unos _noodles_ instantáneos. Repentinamente siente un gran respeto por Oikawa Tōru. Un saque como ese debe ser aprendido por él con carácter inmediato.

—¡Tetsu-chan, alegra esa cara! Te estoy haciendo _noodles_.

El pelinegro los mira con cara de gato magullado. Tetsurō aún respira, a pesar del balón golpeándole su cabeza. En palabras de Tōru “vaya, esta si estaba llena de algo”. Resistió el golpe y después de ver tres Atsumus durante media hora, recobró el sentido. Su archienemigo estaba muerto.

—Tetsu-chan ¿no estarás triste por Sugu-chan?

Pregunta capciosa

—Mejor corramos un tupido velo.

—Un velo negro necesitaras tú para despedir a tu amiguito, Tetsu-chan.

Atsumu ríe mientras escurre la sangre de la fregona. Tetsurō juega la carta de “sonríe y asiente”. Todo va a pedir de boca según lo planeado por Tōru. Un muerto y un casi-muerto. A por Tetsurō. Siempre hay que ir a por el eslabón débil. ¿Podría envenenar los _noodles_? Claramente podría hacerlo de alguna forma, pero no mancillaría su gran obra maestra gastronómica de fideos, caldo, huevo y queso cheddar con un vulgar matarratas.

_10 horas de encierro: Cuando acabe esta locura pienso hacer un vídeo divulgativo y charlas educativas en centros escolares. El policía, no muy amablemente, me ha llamado loquero. El sujeto Kuroo no parece tan afectado como antes. Posible explicación: Contusión cerebral._

Definitivamente fueron los saques tan perfectos del Gran Rey. Tetsurō pasó de la tristeza a la euforia entonando “Un mundo ideal”. Tomó a Tōru por el hombro y le pasó el tenedor para que cantara junto con él.

— _Un mundo ideal, un mundo en el que tú y yo podamos decidir, como vivir sin nadie que lo impida_ —cantan al unísono.

_11 horas de encierro: La policía no responde a mis llamadas, he perdido la llave de la sala blanca y el restaurante chino de la esquina se ha olvidado mis Wan-Tuns fritos._

Nunca ha culpado a Makki por reírse como un cerdo. Hay gente que nace con una risa bonita y otros que no. Unos nacen con un pelo perfecto y otros no. Pero… ¿Por qué Tetsurō se ríe como una hiena? Seamos sinceros, si Scar aguantaba esto todos los días, verdaderamente quería muerto a su hermano.

_12 horas de encierro: ¿Se puede saber que están haciendo en la sala blanca?_

El pelo teñido se cree lo bastante bueno para desafiarme. No es por ser dramático, pero este cristiano necesita una lección al más estilo Chicas Malas. Tal vez, sea mejor matar a este idiota antes que Tetsurō. Tampoco creo que lo echen mucho de menos. Ya tienen otra copia de él.

—Arreglemos esto con estilo.

—¡ _Excuse you_! No puedo arreglar las cosas con estilo —Tōru se señala— Yo soy estilo.

—¡Bueno, bueno, bueno! Algo que tenemos en común —sonríe de medio lado. Los labios se le curvan en un “ponte a la cola porque vas detrás mío”— Pero yo soy mejor en el arte de la seducción.

—¿Qué les parece una competencia? —propone Tetsurō en tono seductor.

—¡Tú eres el jurado!

_13 horas de encierro: ¡Bendito microondas para becarios! He decidido desistir en las llamadas. La policía me ignora, el conserje no tiene copia de la llave y los de audiovisuales han desaparecido. Estoy solo con ellos cuatro. Corrijo, tres. Al menos pude hacer palomitas en el microondas y disfrutar de la competencia._

He ganado en las categorías “Contoneo” y “Físico irresistible improvisado”. Era más que obvio. Atsumu mueve las caderas como si estuviera sacudiendo la mierda. Hay que saber moverlas. Lo del físico, claramente estaba hecho para mí. Yo no necesito tintes en el pelo para mejorarme. Además, todos sabemos que lo hace para diferenciarse de su hermano gemelo. Cuando salga de aquí, pienso darle las condolencias y decirle que su hermano gemelo feo está muerto. Aunque… le aclararé que pudo ganarme en las categorías “Frases guarras” y “bailes eróticos”. Tal vez le sirva de consuelo.

_14 horas de encierro: Cámaras apagadas._

_15 horas de encierro: Cámaras apagadas._

_15 horas y 30 minutos de encierro: Vuelvo a activar las cámaras. El sujeto Kuroo parece estar subiéndose la cremallera de sus pantalones. Atsumu descansa en el suelo en calzoncillos y el sujeto Oikawa va desnudo. ¿Alguien de audiovisuales que censure esta parte?_

—¿Y bien Juez? —pregunta el rubio en tono socarrón

—¿Quién te ha seducido más? —continua el castaño.

_16 horas de encierro: Han vuelto las peleas. Tal vez deba insistir a la policía._

—¡Yo follo mejor!

El balón golpea la pared y Tōru lo toma del suelo. Es hora de volver a poner en práctica su saque mortal.

Respira, apunta y ¡maldita sea! El balón golpea la pared. Se agarra de los pelos y tira de ellos mientras Tetsurō ríe como una hiena. ¡Que ganas de matarlo!

—Parece que alguien ha tenido un gatillazo voleibolista —Mirada asesina—. Me miras igual que mi mejor amigo cuando le apago la _playstation_.

_17 horas de encierro: Nunca tuve que dejarles saltar a la comba._

Uno diría que la mejor forma de sacar partido a una cuerda es en la cama, pero no negaré que esto también es una obra maestra. Hasta un lazo en el centro.

—No te ha quedado nada mal —comenta Tetsurō.

—Llevo practicando mucho tiempo para esto.

—¿Para atar a alguien a la silla del juez de la seducción?

—No crees que juez de la seducción te va grande.

—¿y a ti Gran Rey? —Si las miradas matasen, él se habría convertido en nanopartículas— Vas a atarme ¿verdad?

_18 horas de encierro_

Aun no estoy seguro si la razón por la que se mueve tanto Atsumu es porque se está meando o porque está bailando. La de soltarse queda totalmente descartada. Soy increíblemente bueno con las cuerdas. Iwa-chan se sorprendería de mi si viera mis habilidades. ¿Me dejaría atarlo en la cama?

—¿Qué vamos a hacer con él?

—Ni idea —responde—. Ya se me ocurrirá algo.

La música celestial suena. La gloria de las glorias. La sabrosura personificada en un círculo de masa. ¡Pizza de microondas!

—¡Pizza! —gritan al unísono.

—Mmm.

—¡Oh, Atsumu! ¿Quieres? —ofrece un trozo.

—Mmm.

—Lo siento, no te entiendo.

—¿No deberíamos darle algo? —pregunta preocupado Tetsurō.

—¡Que blandengue que eres! Dale un trozo ¡pero de tu parte de la pizza!

_19 horas de encierro: He llamado a la policía y estoy seguro de que me tomaron el pelo. Les dije que había una pelea en la sala blanca y me contestaron que mandarían los SWAT de inmediato. Me cago en la policía, en el funcionariado y en la universidad de mierda que deja un becario a solas con cuatro locos. ¡Tres locos, tres!_

Atsumu ha sacado el tema de mierda. Uno le ofrece pizza, le permite respirar sin mordaza en la boca y lo que consigue es que hable de ese. ¡Maldito arándano podrido y pisado! De todos los temas, tenía que mencionarlo a él y su estúpida carrera deportiva. ¡Estúpido Kageyama Tobio! Espero que le caigan miles de pelotas en la cabeza hasta que lo dejen más bajito que chibi-chan.

_19 horas y 20 minutos de encierro_

Sabía que no podía fiarme de alguien que no sabe peinarse. Hay gomina, laca, gel, sérum y hasta exfoliante capilar. ¡Si existen tantas cosas para mejorar su aspecto capilar porque no lo hace! Como dicen en las series, _suspicious._ Sospechoso por ser tan niño bueno. Él muy bastardo hacía mucho ruido con esa bocota y resultó ser un traidor. ¡Soltó a Atsumu!

—¡Esto es la guerra! —grita Atsumu.

—¡Aquí la guerra la hago yo!

—Oya, parece que el Gran Rey teme por su vida.

—¡Por favor, me he leído El arte de la guerra una docena de veces!

—¡Y yo tengo un hermano gemelo!

—¡Y yo sobrevivo a Kenma después de los partidos! —Miradas interrogantes— Ustedes no lo conocen, pero cuando está bajo de estamina es muy agresivo.

—¿Agresivo nivel Iwa-chan?

—¿Cómo es?

—Lanza balones a mi cabeza.

—A Kenma le va más el juego psicológico.

Silencio.

—¿Podemos volver a la pelea? —Atsumu mira a los chicos y recibe la aprobación al más estilo gueto. Asentimiento intimidatorio combinada con mirada asesina— Aquí venimos a ganar. Veamos si el Gran Rey puede contra los Colegas del Rey.

—¡Agh! Que mal gusto. Colegas del Rey. Sois peor que los que odian los estampados de leopardo.

_19 horas y 40 minutos de encierro: ¿Qué ha ocurrido con los muebles? He ido al baño y repentinamente los cuatro sujetos han desaparecido. Tres sujetos._

_20 horas de encierro: Los sujetos parecen recrean una escena de la Primer Guerra Mundial. Dos trincheras, una a cada lado de la sala blanca. El bando de los Colegas del Rey se han abastecido de balones, cojines y bolsas de Cheetos. Comen tranquilos acurrucados en su trinchera. El bando (¿Se puede llamar bando cuando solo hay un miembro?) del Gran Rey no parece ir con ventaja, pero ha hecho una muestra de poder. Ha coronado su trinchera con el cadáver del sujeto Daishō Suguru. He decidido sacar fotos y enviarlas a la policía. Tal vez así consiga que me crean._

Nunca creí que esto me serviría, pero benditas sean las horas perdidas al final de la clase con Iwa-chan, Mattsun y Makki. ¡Por fin el futbol con tapitas tiene sentido en mi vida! Puede que esos traidores fanáticos del Karasuno puedan lanzar balones, pero yo podré liquidarlos con lanzamientos de tapitas. Nadie es tan bueno como yo. He marcado más goles que nadie en toda mi época escolar. Es hora de reventar cráneos en vez de porterías de dedos.

_21 horas de encierro_

¡Esta inconsciente! Su compañero, su camarada, su Bokuto en este encierro… bueno tal vez el título de Bokuto le va grande, pero era su colega de golpes de estado. Atsumu no responde. Toma una tapita asesina del suelo de la trinchera y la acerca a la nariz de Atsumu. Espera y ¡Si!

—¡Respira! Aguanta colega. Yo te salvaré.

Expone sus brazos con temor a ser reventado. No queda munición. Los balones están en zona enemiga y todo lo que le queda es Atsumu inconsciente y una tapita de Tōru. Tira de sus piernas y se lleva el cuerpo dentro de la trinchera. ¡Gracias a dios que no tuvo que recibir un saque mortal del Gran Rey!

—¿Qué hago? Si salgo de esta voy a necesitar más sesiones del psicólogo que cuando Kenma se enfada conmigo.

Mira lo que tiene. Una tapita, un Atsumu y un _cheeto_. Come el _cheeto_ y piensa. La tapita podría ser su último recurso. Su puñal escondido en la manga. Su bomba de humo. Su balsa en el agua para matar ahogado a Tōru y salvarse el culo.

No le quedaba de otra. Tenía que usar a Atsumu. Miró sus pantalones y suspiró. Tampoco es que escondieran algo que no haya visto o tocado. Le quitó la ropa y por fin tenía lo que necesita. Su bandera blanca de la paz.

_22 horas de encierro: Temo por los sujetos. ¡Me cago en el correo electrónico y en Google por dejar el correo de la policía en la bandeja de salida!_

Atsumu siente frio. Un frio extraño. Abre los ojos y… ¡No tiene calzoncillos! Mira al rededor. ¿Le han tocado? ¡Qué ha pasado! ¿Y la trinchera?

— ¡Eh! Has despertado —anuncia una voz apagada.

Lo mira y ¿por qué está colocando los muebles en su lugar? ¿Se perdió la guerra? ¿Y el Gran Rey? Lo busca y ahí está. Cruzado de piernas, mojando su dedo índice y pasando la página de la revista Hola.

_22 horas y 20 minutos de encierro_

Empieza el Oikawacado. Suena a guacamole, pero más que un aguacate batido, es una sarta de órdenes licuadas con la pompa de un monarca. El título le va como anillo al dedo. Jamás pensó que diría esto, pero ¡Quiere ver a Osamu! Tōru le dice “cocina esto”, “limpia lo otro”, “hazme aquello”.

—¡No voy a cortar salchichas para ti!

—Tetsu-chan, ¿Qué se hace en Oikawacado?

—Obedecer al Gran Rey Oikawa con una sonrisa y odiar a Kag- ¡al rey!

—Buen gatito.

_22 horas y 30 minutos de encierro: El sujeto Kuroo tuvo que intervenir en lo que parecía una escena sacada de una prisión americana. Durante la hora de la última comida (así la llamó el sujeto Oikawa), el sujeto Atsumu atacó con una cuchara el ojo del sujeto Oikawa. No hubo heridos, pero comenzó un ataque de cucharazos al grito de “no vas a volver a ver”. Me abstendré de redactar los improperios. Fueron demasiados en un corto plazo para ser taquigrafiados._

—Tarde o temprano te dormirás —amenazó Atsumu con la cuchara—. Tu solo espera.

_23 horas de encierro._

El Discovery Channel debería ser un obligatorio en la juventud de hoy en día. Enrollándose en sábanas, formó un capullo protector como el de las mariposas de su canal favorito. No es que quisiera nacer como mariposa, obviamente ya era una preciosa mariposa con un gran _sex appeal._ Tampoco necesitaba renacer en una forma diferente, pero era más fácil ignorar lo que pasa fuera del capullo de esta manera.

Asomó su cabeza ligeramente por la apertura acondicionada como ventilación y observó en la oscuridad. Atsumu dormía como el borracho de la primera película de Piratas del Caribe. Ese que el protagonista deja tirado en la paja y en la paja queda. “Tarde o temprano te dormirás” decía. “Tu solo espera” decía. ¡Ya le vale! El enfermo de Tōru se lo va a cargar. ¡Daishō! No me puedo creer que este muerto… ¿Si tengo una apertura por la parte de arriba debería seguir llamándome capullo de mariposa o burrito picante?

_23 horas y 5 minutos de encierro._

Tetsurō, tranquilo, Tetsurō, tranquilo. No es un cuchillo. No es un cuchillo. Lo que tiene escondido bajo su almohada no es un cuchillo. No es… ¡Tiene un cuchillo! Tiene un cuchillo, tiene un cuchillo. ¡Me cago en mi curiosidad! Si la curiosidad mató al gato, yo soy gato muerto. ¡Voy a morir apuñalado por un fanático del _animal print_! Este es un buen momento para rezar. Padre nuestro… ¿Padre nuestro? ¡No se rezar! No sé qué “padre nuestro” es este pero si existes y estas ahí, no puedes matarme. Aún no he convencido a Kenma de que coma más verduras. ¡Y Lev! Me he portado tan mal con él… aunque he tenido mis razones. Te lo juro. He sido bueno. ¡Y Tsukki! Mi Tsukki. No es mío pero ojalá fuera mío. ¿Le gustaré? ¿y si le gusta Kenma? ¿y si me gusta Kenma? ¡Ves! Dios, no puedes matarme. No sé ni quien me gusta. Matarme sería muy cruel. Mas cruel que matarme en el _Among us_ delante de mi hijo.

_23 horas y 10 minutos de encierro: El conserje se ha largado. Estoy solo en este experimento. El equipo de audiovisuales de mierda ha decidido pasar de mi después de preguntarles como saco un correo de la bandeja de salida. La policía sigue sin contestarme y los cerrajeros salen caros. Debí hacerle caso a mi madre. Hacer un doctorado no está hecho para mí._

—¡Tetsu-chan! ¿Has visto lo que tengo aquí?

Los pelos que asuman por el burrito se mueven en un asentimiento.

—¿Quieres que te lo preste? —El burrito se mueve como si estuviera relleno de gusanos—. Puedo dejarte el cuchillo un rato.

Tetsurō titubeo tanto como él eligiendo ropa en su tienda favorita. Nunca superara su fase de comprador compulsivo. Una vez su bola de pelo sin arreglo se asomó completamente y asintió, le dedicó una de esas sonrisitas. Su favorita. La que decía “eres adorable” con un poco de “siento pena por tu malgusto” y edulcoraba con un “aquí el que se sienta en el trono soy yo”

—Solo tienes que hacer algo por mí, Tetsu-chan.

_23 horas y 20 minutos de encierro: Científicamente hablando, ¡esto se está poniendo interesante! El sujeto Oikawa ha ofrecido un arma al sujeto Kuroo. La única condición que ha puesto es que utilice el cuchillo para matar el sujeto Atsumu. Como investigador debo reconocer que siento cierta curiosidad por conocer los resultados de este giro de acontecimientos._

—Tetsu-chan ¿Te has encargado de Atsumu?

Mueve la cabeza, Tetsurō. ¡Bien! No pasa nada. Las luces están apagadas. No se dará cuenta. Esto no es el _Among us_. Aquí si puedes fingir que alguien está muerto. Si te pregunta el Gran Rey, dirás “le apuñale en el estómago” y listo. Problema resuelto. Atsumu seguirá vivo y cuando despierte podremos ayudarnos. Es como las tareas de la tripulación. Solo que en vez de tirar basura al espacio, conectar cables y descargar archivos, tenemos que recolectar cosas puntiagudas, pelear por el cuchillo y evitar al Gran rey. ¡¿Por qué no me fui a las camas elásticas con Bokuto?! ¡Mi Bro! ¿Qué clase de vida tendrá sin mí? ¿Quién se asegurará de meterse con él? Si salgo de esta con vida, le diré a Tsukki que me gusta. O a Kenma. ¡Tetsurō, estas con un psicópata en una sala cerrada! Tienes que elegir uno. No puedes quedarte con los dos. ¿No puedo?

—Dime Tetsurō —¡No me ha llamado por el mote!—, ¿Crees que soy idiota?

No, no, no, no. ¡El plan era perfecto! ¿Qué le ha delatado? ¿Cuándo se rechupeteo los dedos? ¿El ruido cuando sacudió el bote? ¿El olor? ¡Por dios! Si hasta utilizo la marca _Heinz_. Podría haber utilizado el kétchup de marca blanca, pero eligió el mejor para la sangre. ¿Qué ha fallado?

_23 horas y 30 minutos de encierro_

Si tuviera que elegir películas de cine independiente la lista sería interminable, pero en ninguna de ellas usaban kétchup. El kétchup como sangre es tan malo como el final de _Gossip Girl._ No culparía a Tetsurō por intentar salvar la vida al gemelo deslenguado. Él no le hizo nada, pero… Es un plasta, va de diva y cree que es el más guapo de todos. Suerte que no volverá a hablar más. No hay que ser un lumbreras para saber que Tetsurō no tiene lo que hay que tener para matar. Si estuvieran en el área 51 Tetsurō sería el idiota que se quedaría mirando la valla.

—Tsumu-chan, despierta —¡Que maravilloso es tener una tapita de por si acaso en el bolsillo!—.Hora de dormir para siempre, Tsumu-chan.

¡Abrió los ojos! Es una pena. Yo creía que viviría más que Tetsurō, pero en esta sala solo hay lugar para un líder.

—¡¿Qué haces con esa tapita?!

—Tsumu-chan, si hubieras jugado bien tus cartas… —Como me gusta fingir el drama. Cuando salga de aquí pienso apuntarme en un club de teatro—. ¿Sabes la diferencia entre tu y yo? —¡Mira su cara! Parece Draco Malfoy asustado. Sin su belleza, pero igual de asustado — Entre ser y no ser —Y aun se asustó más. Seguro que no se esperaba la tapita de agua— ¡Yo soy!

¡Puaj! Sangre de gemelo insufrible. Ya me arruino mi conjunto. ¡Hasta muerto me jode la existencia! ¿Dónde esta Tetsu-chan?

_23 horas y 40 minutos de encierro: El sujeto Atsumu ha muerto. He grabado la escena de principio a fin y la he enviado a la policía, pero entonces me he dado cuenta de que no hay internet. ¡No tengo internet en este laboratorio de mierda! El cerrajero me ha dicho que viene en camino. Eso fue hace 10 minutos. Sigo esperando. No creo que el sujeto Kuroo sobreviva._

Soy una larva. Soy una preciosa y viva larva escondida bajo una mesa. Nadie me ve.

—¿Tetsu-chan?

¡Soy una larva escondida y acojonada por su vida! ¡Soy una larva!

—¿Dónde te escondes?

Si la locura es como la gravedad y solo necesita un empujoncito, entonces el Gran Rey recibió el golpe más grande. ¡Nadie me dijo que en este experimento la gente moría!

_23 horas y 50 minutos de encierro_

—¿De verdad crees que esa silla puede pararme, Tetsu-chan?

—No esperaras que me quede sentado en ella mientras me matas ¿verdad?

—¿Sabes? En otras circunstancias podríamos haber sido amigos.

_23 horas y 55 minutos de encierro_

¡El balón! Tiene el balón. Soy hombre muerto. Moriré joven, guapo y solo. ¡Sin saber quién me gusta! ¿y si lo de Bokuto no es solo un _bromance_?

_23 horas y 56 minutos de encierro_

¡Maldita sea! Otro gatillazo voleibolista. Al menos le he dado en toda la muñeca. Seguro que lo he lisiado de por vida. Bueno, a quien le importa si su vida acaba aquí. ¿Tengo pelos de mi cabeza en la mano? Nota mental Tōru-chan: para tener un pelo divino no hay que arrancarse los pelos divinos. Todos tenemos gatillazos en la vida. Es normal.

_23 horas y 58 minutos de encierro_

—¡Asqueroso gusano escurridizo! Quédate quieto. ¡Así no hay quien pueda matarte!

—¡oh, en serio!¡Ahora mismo le digo a mi glándula suprarrenal que deje de segregar Cortisol!

—¡A mí no me hables _nerd_!

—¡Los extraterrestres no existen!

Gritito.

—¡Como te atreves! Eres hombre muerto.

_23 horas y 59 minutos de encierro: Tengo dos noticias. Una buena y una mala. La buena es que encontré las llaves. Siempre estuvieron en mi bolsillo. La mala es que el sujeto Kuroo ha muerto._

* * *

El investigador abre la puerta y Oikawa lo recibe tan sonriente como en la sala de espera. Sospechoso. ¿Esconderá otra arma en alguna parte? Le muestra una bolsa de comida. Si a los chimpancés se les puede ofrecer plátanos para que colaboren, a los humanos se les puede dar comida precocinada de becario malpagado como trato de buena fe. Lo deja que engulla. Definitivamente matar daba hambre. Al menos no se marcó un Hannibal Lecter. Sería lo que faltaba. Cerebro asado de sujetos experimentales. Menos mal que la policía ha mandado una patrulla para detenerme por insistir tanto con “bromas telefónicas”.

—Bien, Oikawa. ¿Crees que podríamos hablar un poco?

—¡Claro! ¿De qué quieres hablar?

—¿Qué te parece de tus compañeros muertos?

—¡Ah, sí! Una pena, pero era lo que tocaba.

—¿Lo que tocaba?

—Si.

—¿Lo que tocaba para qué?

—Para ganar el premio.

—¿Qué premio? Esto es un experimento.

—Ya, ya. Un “experimento”.

—No. Es un experimento.

—¿Sin comillas? Pues vaya chasco.

—Entonces, ¿Los mataste por un premio?

—Yo creía que era un rollo a lo Juegos del Hambre.

—¿Y los mataste a todos por un premio?

—Tampoco es que fuéramos cercanos.

—Mantuvo relaciones sexuales con Atsumu y Kuroo.

—Mera estrategia.

—¿Y Daishō?

—¿Quién?

* * *

—Oikawa.

—Daichi, veo que ahora eres poli.

—Y tu asesino.

—Solo a ratos libres.

—Ya. Sería mejor que no lo fueras, pero no pasa nada, vete.

—¿Cómo?

—Puedes irte.

—¿No voy a la cárcel?

—¿Has matado a Kuroo?

—Si.

—Entonces estamos en paz. Vete, yo me encargaré de que le caiga el muerto al investigador.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué te ha parecido? ¿Pensabas que acabarían así? ¿Cómo sería tu propia versión de 24 horas?  
> Es la primera vez que escribo algo de este estilo. Realmente no estaba dentro de mis planes escribir algo tan crack, pero todo emergió por si solo en una conversación de WhatsApp. Espero que les haya gustado y no duden en dejar comentarios.


End file.
